New King
by HADIES123
Summary: Many worlds collide, many are deconstructed and one rises.
1. Rebirth

The Gods knelt bound in chains from head to toe, at the bottom of Tartarus, they could not move even if they wanted to, they were tore up so bad they should have been dead if the Giants and Titans had not wanted to see them suffer, they would be dead. Some cried and others were numb as demi-god after demi-god was brought forth and killed, then thrown into the massive hole that Gaia had created, if you looked into this crater as it appeared to be, you would see only black. The demi-gods along with countless other people and living things were slaughtered and thrown down into the bottomless crater as part of Gaia's sick ritual to raise a weapon of pure destruction she could unleash upon the Earth, to enjoy as it massacred all living things. With the death of the hunters of Artemis they were all but ready to begin. Gaia created a physical form to better spectate and manage her ritual, and with a wave of her hand she created intricate, interconnecting lines with strange symbols that crisscrossed the top of the bottomless abyss she had created that met in the middle. Then Gaia asked "Where is the catalyst for the center?" Hyperion answered with a question "Do you mean that thing Hephaestus created, I thought it was an ingredient so I threw it in." Gaia calmly walked to him, gripped him and threw him into the abyss much to the surprise of everyone, then she shouted at him as he fell, "You can come back up when you have what I need!"

Gaia just stood there waiting four days for her child to come back out. She allowed her other children to leave after 2 days but told them to remain ready. Finally on the fourth day Hyperion appeared from the bottomless abyss holding the creation Hephaestus, which appeared to be a young man no more than 22, it looked to be about six foot five, wearing a red long sleeve buttonless coat that stretched almost to his army looking boots, it had a white t-shirt and black denim jeans, its hair was waist length and as red as blood. Gaia promptly told Hyperion to place the catalyst at the center then fetch his brothers and bring them back to Tartarus as one by one they arrived within half an hour Hyperion had gathered them all. Gaia then turned and said to the gods "Prepare to be powerless as I unleash an unthinking force of destruction upon humankind, fueled by the blood of countless living things, obedient only to me!"

As she said this she walked over to the bound gods and grabbed Hephaestus and dragged him toward the circle when they reached it Gaia broke the bonds that held his hands and forced him to place his hands upon the edge of the ring that formed the enormous circle. Then she said "Project your will upon the circle." Realizing what this circle was he used what power he could muster and added a few things of his own. In a moment of either utter stupidity or insane courage Hephaestus said "If I am to die today, so shall you, Tartarus, and every monster down here!" Then did as he was told, thus began a process that would forever change the world. The circle then began to glow brightly but within a moment it became dark and small back tentacle hands reached out toward Hephaestus, screaming all the while he disappeared, leaving only his bonds behind, while a massive eye appeared in the center of the circle, everyone present was in disbelief, but Gaia looked worried for what Hephaestus had said. Then the same thing began to happen to Gaia, and the Earth began to shake, Gaia screaming all the way.

As the reaction kicked off it was if a small sun was shining in all directions, the energy beamed up from the circle all that was above the circle was taken into it. This beacon so to speak consumed all that passed within it, its power was so great that even the mist was taken in, and soon the world was made bare for all to see, extending beyond the atmosphere, by the time the light show began to died down the Earth no longer shook, you could see the sky, they could see it was raining. Tartarus was exposed to the sky, as were many of its other levels, as was the Underworld. Most souls simply flooded toward the beacon, leaving it all but barren. In Elysium many simply felt they must go and thus many left and ran for the beacon, as they were free to leave. Asphodel Meadows was completely wiped clean not a soul was left as the barrier that held them in seemed to decintergrate every soul flooded to the beacon. As the flames of the Fields of Punishment went out, the tortures stopped, and all the tortoured souls were made whole but the flames did not return, all in punishment ran for the light, it had freed them they thought no they felt they had to go. Even the souls in line for judgement were not immune, but one soul out of countless others felt like his destiny was waiting for him in that light that his very purpose in life was to reach that light, for what reason he knew not, all that was certain was he heard something beaconing to him and thus he flew. The countless souls that wondered the earth were pulled toward this light feeling that absolute peace was there, to know rest, to know the end of their struggles. It was like this beacon was a door to paradise, and one need only enter to know lasting peace.

(With Hephaestus)

Hephaestus was suddenly in a seemingly endless white room, in-front of him was the figure of a man but he was all white with a black outline. He only said one thing to Hephaestus before the door behind him opened and dragged him in, "You have a lot to sacrifice don't you." Hephaestus' head was then filled with knowledge as his body was broken down. By the time it was over and he was returned to Tartarus he was simply no longer the same, he saw he had been cut and when he looked what he saw shocked him to his core. He was bleeding human blood, he had been made mortal.

(Back in Tartarus)

Hephaestus could not help but smile at his handy work, it had cost him greatly, but it had cost Gaia and Tartarus more, he could not help but admire his work as he looked around with a smile. The fleshy walls of Tartarus began to be pulled toward the circle. Hephaestus and the other gods lowered their heads from looking toward the sky in time to see what was likely the last thing they would see. Hephaestus' creation sat up and stood in the air around it, clouds and pieces of rock began to orbit; it looked around taking in all that was around it. The walls of Tartarus were now but rock, they could all feel a powerful presence coming from the product of Gaia's work. It stood and looked toward Hephaestus, and began to walk toward him, with every step the ground shook a little. When he was less than 1 foot from Hephaestus, he turned, raised his clentched fists above his head, and brought them down upon the circle; the earth shook with the force of his blow, the circle crumbled, reduced to rubble quickly falling into nothing, "Now none shall ever commit this atrocity again so long as I may help it!" Then turning back to a shaken Hephaestus he reached down and picked up Hephaestus like he was nothing. Then to Hephaestus' surprise and that of everyone else he spoke. "You look terrible, you could use a good healing." Hephaestus and the others were dumbfounded, "How do you plan on doing that?" Hephaestus asked in his dumbfounded state."Watch" was all he said, then in a flash of red light Hephaestus was healed and felt like his old self again, but better, he then realized had he been healed of the injuries that he had lived with all his life. "I think I will go by the name Krios, new body, new name." He said after a minute of pondering. Krosis then began walking toward Zeus and Hera, still bound in chains. "You two disgust me; you are the incest King and Queen!" Even in chains the shocked king and queen of the Olympians quickly began to hurl insults and claims of their great power at Krios, Big Mistake. While the others remained silent,Krios then picked them both up by their throats and stated "You who have medaled with the threads of destiny for far too long I strip your power and lay claim to all that is yours, for I am Krios he who can consume anything, Giver and Taker of Titles!" Zeus and Hera began to scream as their power was swiftly drained from them. Light began to pour from their every pore, and when the deed was done Krios dropped them, Zeus lay there sobbing, and Hera lay there feeling numb. He then turned to Hestia and said "You who gave up her rightful place to keep the peace, I offer you Hera's place and her power, will you take your place once more?" "This offer is so generous, I will graciously accept this I never liked her anyway." Krios walked over to Hestia and placed his hands upon her shoulders, "Hestia I give you the power and title befitting a true Olympian god, you now posses the power of Hera, may you use it more wisely than she did." As the power flowed from Krios to Hestia light pore from her every pore and she felt like she had in days of old once more. Krios then turned to Hephaestus, and then to the rest of the Olympians, "As king when I leave this place I want you to return Hephaestus to his former glory, AM I CLEAR!?" "Yes sir." They all said fearing for their lives, he then snapped his fingers then the shackles and chains that bound the Olympians fell to pieces. Hades backed away in horror at the sight he beheld and the feeling he had, for since he could see souls even those of his fellow gods, when he beheld Krosis he saw what he would have considered impossible if it was not before his eyes, he looked in horror at all the souls within him, to him Krosis was a burning infero that made everyone else there look like candles. Then Krios did something that some would have called stupid, he gave Tartarus a second chance. Krios thought not to himself but to Tartarus, although it was difficult to find even his booming voice among the endless sea of voices, "Would you like to be out of me?" "Is this a trick of some kind?" "No I simply feel you could be more useful to me out in the world than in me." "What is the catch?" "If this come back to bite me in the ass, you go back, and i am your boss, AM I CLEAR!" he mentally screamed in a voice so loud and threatening all was silent within him for 10 seconds. "I accept." With that he pressed his palm to the ground and as he raised it he made a vessel for Tartarus. When he was done a man about 6'4 and buff as hell stood before them buck nude. Tartarus looked down at Krios then around to see a few blushing, others crossing their arms and some simply turning away. Tartarus then snapped his fingers and was dressed like a warlord prepared for battle in black and red armor. "You could have given me clothes." He said with annoyance, "I knew you could make your own, it would have been a waste of energy." "What will become of Gaia?" "I have not though of anything yet, and until I do she will be held within me." Tartarus walked a little ways away, grew a beard, and began stroking it while he thought. Seeing this Krios decided to leave him be, and turned to ask a simple question, "Is Atlas the only person still in a prison?" he asked, his voice demanding respect and an answer. Artimes gave it to him, "Yes, all the others are either dead or in hiding." "Yes I made a tally of all of the ones who I knew of, I was informed of them and there are not that many left out wandering the world." "If I may ask where did you get this information?" "During my creation undoubtedly you saw the flesh of Tartarus scorching by you as I was being made, every monster that had yet to fully reform was taken into me, and I hear them, I hear every voice of every soul used to make me, even Gaia, she is pretty pissed, i have even robbed her of her memory." "That sounds like it would drive anyone mad." "It's difficult I admit, I must talk to them one by one, ten by ten, hundred by hundred, till I have spoken to each and every one of them, till I learn every name, every story, everything they have, and then I will use my power to bring them back one day." "That is a lofty ambition, you know that right mortal." "I am your king, and I am not mortal, this body was made not born, and I have the time." "No man has ever gotten as far as you have and been fueled by a desire of power." "I seek not power or glory, merely friends and people to share my life with, I intend to use my life to help others, and I know who too help now!" as their conversation ended he clapped his hand and the air began to move like the wind of a huricane. "Come forth my steed!" and the wind seemed to solidify into the form of a horse, until it was a beautiful, towering, gold and black Pegasus, saddle and all. Krios mounted the creature and then he spoke to his fine steed, "Your name shall be Arthur, now to the prison of Atlas." That was all this Pegasus needed to hear, within a second he was off the ground, and in less than a minute it flew from the hole created by his birth, in ten more minutes they were at the base of the mountain that was Atlas' prison. It was high noon but his steed flew right threw the barrier and landed less than twenty feet from a serpent with many heads, it looked to be guarding a tree. As it readied itself to attack him he merely stated, "If you attack me I will level this mountain." As he said this what appeared to be a small star in appeared in his hand, the monster backed in fear and he absorbed the sun, he then dismounted his steed and lead him to the tree, plucking an apple and gave it to his winded horse, who greedily devoured it. He left his horse to graze and before he departed stared at the serpent and said, "If he's dead when I get back you and this tree will be gone, GOT IT!?" the creature nodded all its heads, it was rather comical seeing all those heads bumping into one another trying to nod, and he walked up the mountain. He was stopped by a few women who said, "Who are you?" "What are you doing here?" he response being, "I am Krios, king of Earth, the Olympians, the giants, and the titans. I demand you move aside, my business is not with you." "Then who is it with?" "Atlas I have come to free him, and in case you were thinking about sicking you pet on me, I already made him scared of me." They all looked aw struck some went to check if his claim was true, while the others merely stepped aside for the king. As he came to the top of the mountain he could hear the shouts of Atlas, to which he replied as he pointed toward the sky, "I lay claim to all that was Ouranos' in days long gone!" As he said this he willed the sky to lift from Atlas and so it did. Atlas collapsed, as if all his time under the sky had finally killed him, but yet he drew breath, Krosis then called his steed, "Arthur." And fast as lightning his horse was there still with half a golden apple in its mouth, savering every bite. Krios loaded Atlas onto Arthur's back and they walked back down the mountain, as they reached the women who had gathered after seeing them coming back down. As he came to a stop they were stupefied at the sight of Atlas on the back of his horse. Krios dismounted and asked them, "Who among you has the biggest bed?" A blond woman stepped forth and stated I do, and with that they walked to her home and put Atlas in her bed, then waited for him to wake up.

Atlas awoke feeling sore and then realized he was no longer under the sky. He looked around for a moment until his eyes came to rest upon a boy sleeping in a chair, very rudely he shouted, "Wake Up!" Krios being rudely awakened was surprisingly calm. "Oh good your awake, how are you feeling?" "What fresh hell is this; those gods truly exceed even Kronos in cruelty." "I take offence to that, being as I am king of Olympus, Earth, the Sky, and of you." Atlas hearing those last few words tore the sheets off himself and stood long before he was able, his body paid for that. "Ahhhhhh!" he wailed as his body couldn't cooperate without serious pain, as such he began to black out, but before he hit the ground Krios caught him and in a moment healed Atlas, in but a moment he was back up and shocked to say the least. "How did you do that?" "Your mother attempted to great a unthinking force of destruction to wipe all the pieces from the board to speak, she used Hephaestus to activate the process with what little power he could muster, he altered her means of creating me with some of his own personal touches, then he was hurled through a special door called the portal of truth, and when he returned he was mortal. What he had done though caused both Gaia and Tartarus, to be consumed by the reaction as well, along with the countless people they originally wanted to use for it, and now I have claimed a few titles, kicked Zeus off his high horse, and in case you forgot became King!" "Who took my place under the sky?" "No one, I claimed your fathers authority and raised the sky, no one will have to carry that burden anymore." "Why did you save me?" "I feel that you have endured enough, you have lost too much time, and your few children could use a real father, and for that they need you." "Do you have anything to eat?" Krios stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled, in a moment his horses head popped through the window with a bag in its mouth, "I see you got the girls to pick apples for you." He said as he took the bag, then to his mild shock Arthur spoke, "You better give me one of those apples or I won't be very happy!" "Well you can speak, here you go." He said somewhat shocked, as he pulled two apples from the bag and tossed one to Arthur. He opened his mouth to catch it and the apple was gone and then rubbed his head. "Here you go." He said as he handed the other apple to Atlas, "What happened to the rest of the gods, Gaia came to me and told me of here plans, what became of them?" "I made Hephaestus as new , tasked the others to give him his godhood back, I stripped Zeus and Hera of their, power, godhood, titles, and domains, gave Hera's stuff to Hestia, made Arthur over there, and then I came here." He said as he pointed toward Arthur still looking in the window. "B... but why here, why me, are you my enemy?" "I have been informed of many things in the short time since my birth I guess you could call it, I was informed by a few demigods within me, of whom you were and how long your punishment has been, I feel you have suffered enough." "Thank you." Krios instead of replying stood and motioned for Atlas to follow. They walked out of the home and then Krios spoke, "I have been informed that you have children." "I only have one." "I think her torture is about up as well, but a girl needs a father, if you can be a proper father to her I will let you roam where you will." Atlas was at a loss for words, "Will you agree to these terms?" "And if I don't?" A small crowd of women was now gathering, "Then you shall take her place, while I will give her a home, friends, and family." "Is there anything else?" "You must swear off vengeance on the Gods or their children, from now until the end of time." After a long moment of thought Atlas was ready to answer but was cut off, "Of course I will always be watching." He stated as a matter of fact. After this he thought even longer for about half a minute this time, "I will accept the terms of your agreement, I feel after so much time lost, why spend any more time on hate." "A wise decision!" he exclaimed as a small pillar of rock jutted from the mountain this pillar became a mirror image of Krios. There was a collective gasp at this development. Then it spoke, "I can make multiple incarnations of myself, since I do not believe it to be a very good idea to try and leave this world, I will send a copy in my stead." With this the "clone" so to speak vanished, and was gone, "Your daughter will be arriving in short time, while we wait would any of you lovely ladies like to ride Arthur?"


	2. Truth Revealed

The people looked up in wonder as where there had been nothing prior there was now a floating chunck of earth above the empire state. Krosis looked down from the council room in glee, "I think it is time to make my daybew!" he stated to the rest of the Olympians. No one stood against this decision for fear of angering him and because the wanted to stop hiding. "Watch this!" was what he shouted as he jumped off Olympus for the streets of New york. People watched in awe as they beheld an object falling toward the earth. They could not shake the feeling that they should run, and non could resist this feeling, and so they did. Krosis braced for impact by inversing gravity to slow his decent, when he seemed to stop meer feet from the ground he returned the gravity in his vecinity to normal, as he hit the ground there was a small tremor. As he touched down he was swarmed by no less than 26 cop car as they filled the street, the need to flee was gone, so the people flooded to see what had come down. As the cops tried to hold back the massive crowd Krosis made his debew to the world. In a voice like thunder, but not defining, he spoke "I am Krosis, I am the king of this world, who will you send to represent this nation. Weary of what was transpiring a single officer walked forward cautiously gun still pointing at him. "I will represent this great nation, until it is necesary for someone else to take over." "I am glad to meet you, you may be wondering where the rock came from?" "Yes, that is one thing among many we are wondering." Raising his hand backward and pointing toward Olympus he said, "What you see before you is Olympus and I am the king of the olympians, giants, titans, the earth, the sky, and a few other things." "Isnt Zeus king of the olympians?" "He and his wife have been dethroned by me personally, I left them with only they're immortality, so that they must forever wander the earth." "If your are who you say you are then prove it, do something only God can do!" "I am not God, I am a god, I am not almighty." "Still prove your even a god." He said spitting out the last word. "Very well."

On Olympus

In the throne room Hepheustus had set up a very large tv, about 20 feet by 20 feet, that could show them what was happening on the street. All the gods had crowded into the throne room to watch History being made. Suddenly Krosis was before them only for a brief moment, and yet he was still on the street, then he shouted in an echoing voice, " Hold onto something, your going for a ride!" Then Olympus began to shake.

Back at Krosis

People watched in awe and horror as this huge floating meteor began to shake, as with a great groan and the cracking of rock from six points about half-way up the floating rock vines began to grow, they grew like lightning stretching toward the ground. They each stretched toward the closest point of open earth, four in the harbor, two on the they had firmly rooted themselves they detached from Olympus and stood to the sky rapidly becoming their own unique individual trees. They rapidly grew outward each becoming roughly 100 feet in width. Then they grew branches, each having their own unique leaves. After all was said and done every cop there put down their gun for fear of making this god who stood before them angry. "I will do as i please, and what i please is to set right the wrongs of manking!" In the sky many planes appeared held unmoving and in the harbor so did many ships of varying sizes appear and there was a great cry of rejoice as these were ships and planes that had never made it to their destinations, even a few subs. Then there was a great rumbling in the earth as a small island rose from the sea half a mile off the coast, and from it two skyscrapers sprung from the earth. "Many have been robbed of their lives, I give it back to them!"

"I do not want anyone to worship me, I do not have an ego to feed." "Could you please put those planes down." In response a great island miles in diameter rose from the sea and he move the planes there setting them all down, "Coast gaurd should be able to pick all those people up in a few hours." "Thank you, I am sure many will be thankful." "I have other matters to attend to, when someone else come to talk to me tell them to talk to the elevator man in the empire state, as for me by name, ill come when i get the call." With this Krosis walked into the empire state and talked to the elevator man, the man with the keycard to get to Olympus, and made a small box with a single button, "When the time comes hit the buttin and i will come." Having seen thesethings take place everyone on the ground floor of the empire stat kept their distance from Krosis. Until a little boy got away from his mother and ran up to him. The mother braved her fears and ran for her child when she saw where he was. When the boy got to Krosis he had just finished relaying his instructions to the elevator man. The boy tugged on his coat, Krosis turned and looked down at this small child, he then crouched rubbed the small boys head and asked "Would you like to see some magik?" "Yes sir!" he squeaked in glee, Krosis then clapped his hands together rubbed then and proceded to pull a gold coin from the boys left ear and a silver coin from his right. "How about that you got money in your ears." he gave the boy the coins as his mother arrived to to wisk him away, she picked him up and jogged off, the boy waved bye as she did, smiling all the way. Krosis stood and with a blink he was back in the throne room, in front of the once great Zeus' throne.

When Krosis appeared a few gods bowed, knelt, and got on their hands and knees in fear. In response Krosis said, "Do not bow before me, for you have nothing to fear, i have no ego to feed." Slowly those who had tried to show respect to their new king stood, still weary of what might happen. "All those not on the Olympian council please leave, I have things to discss with them." They needed no encouragement to to leave, every other god not on the council booked it for the door, when the last one pasted through the doorway it closed itself. While everyone else sat in their seats Krosis turned to what was once Zeus' throne and then it disconnected from the ground, and was but dust before the wind. Where the throne once stood the marble began to crack and rumble as plants grew rapidly, the kinds of plants that grew where wide and varried, they grew until they formed a mighty throne made of living plants. Krosis sat in his new throne, while it was made to be sturdy, it was not at all uncomfortable to sit on. Krosis looked to his right as a small branch grew about a foot out of the main part of the throne and a small fruit began to grow from it, within 20 seconds a golden apple was dangling there for all to then turned his attention to the gods before him for the time being, "So I am considering doing something, but i will not leave you out of the decision. Should I take all the dead titan Kronos has left behind, or should I revive him and show him a better way?" There was a moment of stunned silence, then came the varied opinions of the rest of the council. Most said that Kronos should remain dead. Then a few said that they should bring him back simply so they can deal with him once and for all. Having listened to this for a few minutes, Krosis raised his hand and seeing this they all fell silent.

Krosis looked about the room and chose three to represent the arguement. "Ares what is your opinion?" Slightly startled by being called upon, Ares stood and faced krosis. "I believe we should, if only to kill him once and for all." "Athena." She stood with a blank expression, and gave her opinion. " For once i will agree with Ares, we should bring him back if only to put him down once and for all." "Artemis." She stood with a stern look, being in her adult form for this meeting, " Kronos may have been our enemy, but his concousness has been spread to the wind, it is been spread so far it is next to impossible that it will ever come back together, let him rest as even he deserves." Then krosis adressed the Olympians "I have changed my mind, I will leave him dead, but i will still take what he has left, so if he ever gets back up from his dirt nap, he will be no threat." " I will not argue there." said Artemis "Then with all that said and done," he says while raising his right hand to the sky, "I lay claim to all that Kronos has left behind, but the result was not the expected one. Then the wind began to scream, the very air seamed to race to the center of the room, and not just in the area, the wind raced from all across the earth, and krosis knew why, he had stirred Kronos. First his mind came back together, as the world returned to focus for Kronos he saw the occursed olympians, but he noticed Zeus and Hera where nowhere to be seen, as he turned his attention the the only person in the room he did not know he shouted in a voice as thunder. "My name is Krosis and I demand you pull yourself together!" some of the other gods just sat in shock, and the rest readied their weapons for a fight. Then his form began to manifest, at first it was just the see through outline of a man, but then it grew darker and with each passing moment grew more detailed, more colorful, he grew more physical, until Kronos stood before them.

"Why do i live again?" Kronos demanded, most of the female gods, and some of the male gods, placed their hands so they could not see his pelvis being as he was buck nude. Krosis on the other hand simply remade the clothes Kronos had been wearing when he died, and summoned to him the scythe Kronos had had when he died. He stood and walked to Kronos extending his items to him, unbothered by him being nude and simply said, "Get dressed." then the illusion of a dressing room surrounded Kronos and feeling somewhat steamed, and mildly embarrased at being treated like a child, got dressed. When he was done, he tried to walk through the curtains only for them to disappear along with the rest of the dressing room, and there in the center of the room stood Kronos scythe in hand. "As i have said my name is Krosis, I am the new king of earth, dont try to cut me up like you did your dad, I have eaten Gaia, and claimed the sky, so long as I am on this planet I can not die."His face and voice betraying nothing. Kronos was shocked to learn this, and then he felt it, he felt like an ant trying to fight a man when he looked upon this being, absolutely inferior, and he knew this being was understating his power, he was absolutely terrifyed. Kronos then dropped into a kneeling position, "Please dont kill me!" he practically beged, the other god lowered their weapons but remained ready, giving eachother nervous looks,and the occasional glance at krosis. "Get up now." Krosis ordered kronos, he was clearly not pleased, in fear kronos did as he was told. "I have more than a few plans, and you have become a hinderence to them." he said while standing, and then began to walk to kronos, " You who have slain numerous people, and countless more living things, I sentence you to live out the rest of of your days as that which you have such contempt for, a mortal man, until i decide otherwise!" He began to shout toward the end of his little spiele, then yanking the scythe from his hands he wiped it around and held the blade at his jugular, he then brought his left hand from the handle of the weapon and grasped kronos' shoulder, as he lost all he had ever known krosis did give him one gift of solice. "You shall not live this life alone, i will give you someone to reform you, for you to hold dear, to grow old with, to have and to hold, until the end." As his power left him he shrunk to the size of a human man, about 6 foot 2. He was numb, but then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a goddess stood before him, to him she was perfect. At first he thought she was aphrodite, but then he looked over to see she was sitting in her seat, in his eyes she was a candle compare to a sun when measured against the women before him. Her eyes where gold, and seemed ever in motion like the sands of time, she was atleast a d-cup, great ass, her hair was black as night, she stood about 5 foot 10, while she was no slender maiden she was not fat she was simply bigger, and he could simply feel her beauty was not skin deep, he felt her soul to was beautiful. "I will be taking the scythe too." Kronos could offer no response, he could not turn from the goddess before him. The doors opened to let her and kronos walk out, understandably kronos no longer knew what would happen next, nore did he know how to live like a human being, but then again she was there, and with her he felt happiness, and that he could make it through his punishment so long as she was there. Then as the doors closed behind them he mustered the will the ask, "May i have your name." he said very shyly, her response was to giggle and say, "My name is Kleo, now lets go home." He was confused by what she meant, but she just tugged him along, and he followed.

The other gods scheted their weapons, and were in absolute disbelief, Kronos was free to walk the earth again. But no one dared to stepforward, and with all said and done Krosis sat back upon his throne, and leaned the scythe against it. "Now, he will be staying in a house here on olympus, where I dont have to worry about him trying to kill anyone else. I have already informed every other god not to do anything with Kronos, he is not to be touched, he has had enough, in time he will become a better person. Also if I find he has been harmed you best hope you can run far enough." "Do you have any thing for me to work on im not busy right now." hephaestus asked non-chalantly, clearly not fearing his new king. "In fact there is!"


	3. I can see for miles and miles!

Cheyane Mountain Tinker Tailor Soldier Sailor, I help all without distinction.

The news had been played on repeat for the last twenty minutes, all about gods making themselves known to the world, all the people of star gate command who were informed of such things could not help but think, "Not more false gods!" Then there was an announcment on the loud speaker.

"All personel to the gate room, intruder in the gate room!" Krosis stood before that which would give him the power to accomplish his plans. To his left and right the blast doors opened and a flood of armed soldiers. They shouted for him to turn around, put his hands up, but he just paid them no mind. Then the general walked in, the soldiers stepping to the side to let him pass, "Who are you, how did you get in here!?" Then Krosis turned around and stated, "You already know who I am and what I am capable of, now put the guns down or ill level the mountain." he said. Seeing who stood before him and having seen videos of the things he had done, he had no doubts, "Lower your weapons." The soliders needed no encouragment, for they too knew his power. "Now can you please answer the question." he asked tentatevly, his response being, "I am here to make use of the stargate." "I am afraid to tell you, you can't do that." Instead of answering, Krosis turned around and walked towrd the stargate, the general helpless to due anything against him, and his men all to afraid to even move. "I remember the ancients before they acended, they were grand builders, I dont think there will be anyone like them for quite some time if ever, but I need they're knowledge, and so." he said while turning, toward the people behind him and then toward the command room, then he began the next step of his plan. "Sir something is invading our systems!" "I am." he said simply and plainly, "Why!" the general demanded over the loud speaker. "I am copying all the data in your systems pertaining to the gate." he asked again, "Why!?" "I am going to spread myself, to as many worlds as possible, every viable one you have already been to, and with each new viable world, I will go there, untill I have the power to achieve my goal." In a confusion he looks around then back to Krosis, "What goal!?" "There are two worlds and they're inhabitants I want to save from death, The Asgard, and the people of Talthun, maybe move another undisclosed world, and then terraform as many dead worlds as I can find." Then Daniel having just walked in, having heard enough of the conversation, chimmed in, " Hey wait arent you Krosis, savior of Pompeii!" Krosis was confused for a second at this statement, then he realized he had already accomplished his idea."I will be." Daneil was very confused at this statement. The General then tured to daniel and asked, "Do you know him?" "Yeah, i'll fill you in later." Krosis then turned back to the stargate, and it began dialing. "Sir we have lost complete control of the stargate!" Before the general could even turn and shout another question, Krosis spoke. "I am dialing P3R-272."

As the link was established Krosis smiled and then he seemed to double, because a second Krosis seemed to walk out of the first and toward the gate. "With each of these clones of myself, I will take root on another world. But before I can do that I need knowledge to accomplish a certain idea I have." No one dared to speak out against him for fear of what he could do, until daniel spoke up. "What is your idea if I may ask, maybe I can help." By this time the clone had walked through the gate and it had shut. Well to Daniel's surprise Krosis actually responded, " I want to remake the gates, upgrade them if you will." "Upgrade them, for what purpose?" Krosis turned and before responding to daniel, he noticed that the soldiers still stood in the gateroom, "I would suggest the soldiers leave, least someone gets tthe idea to try and shoot me, I don't think you want an angry god." He said plainly, not bragging or with malice in his voice. The general turned and before he could give the order they were already leaving.

"Now to your question daniel, imagine dialing the gate and instead of the water illusion when the wormhole forms, you see the place you have dialed, to fold to points in space together, that is my idea." Daniel was completely stunned at what he had just been told, "That would be amazing." "Daniel what does that mean?" He then tured to the general to explain, "Sir he wants make it so we don't have to risk, being caught in the buffer, if he succeds we will be able to walk through incoming gates, we could for example stand one foot on Earth and on foot on any other world with the same modifications, at the same time." The general turned from Daniel back toward the gate as it began to dial. "Unscheduled off-world activation." Rang in the speakers, as alarms blarred. The gate established its connection and the clone walked back through the gate with a smile on his face, everyone even Krosis was wondering why the clone was smiling as the gate shup behind him. Before anyone could ask why he was smiling, he walked to the side of the gate placing his hand upon it ,and with that it detactched from the vibrational dampeners beggining to float, then it began to shift and change. The outer edge of the gate became twice as thick, and it also became twice as wide at the outer edge, red lightning arcing off it as it was partialy deconstructed and then rebuilt bigger and better. When all was said and done the gate floated back to the newly remade dampeners, and was once again locked in place, then it began dialing. Turning, the clone walked back to the original and stood beside him waiting. Now with smile on himself, krosis said, "Let's test the upgrades, and then we will start mass dialing worlds, and spread to every world we can, terraforming as need be." A bit confused daniel asked, "You say that like you can terraform any planet whenever you want." Instead of answering he simply walked over to daniel, and again another incarnation of himself was made, the clone placed his hand upon his shoulder and with a great suction force that pulled in lots of air, they were gone. The general was about to demand an explanation, but before he could ask he got his answer. "I sent him to watch me terraform Mars, and before you ask yes he is safe and will be returned, just as he left." Having nothing else he really could do, the general did nothing. He quickly made another, and within a moment it too was gone. "Venus." Was all he said.

The gate opened as normal, but when the eruption collaped there was no illusion of water instead they could see P3R-272.

(With Daniel)

Daniel was shocked at were he was. He looked and for mile upon miles all he saw was red sand and rock. "Uhh, where are we?" "This is Mars, you are here to bear witness to its terraforming." "Oh ok, how am I breathing if were on Mars?" Instead of answering he picked up a stone and threw it like a cannon, a second later it hit an invisible wall that wrippled like water about 100 feet ahead." I knew neither of us would live long here so I made it so we could." He said turning to Daniel, this was not lost on him. "Wait do you mean you would die hear too, if this air bubble wasn't here?" "I am only going to tell you this so you can be my Ambasedor if you will, and for you to trust me, I must put faith in you, and as a sign of good faith, I will tell you a few secrets." "What might those be?" his curiosity was peaked. "I can die, but to do so you would need to destroy earth, or force me outside the atmosphere, being as I can teleport, the first is the easiest option." "Really." "Yeah, and I need to sleep, eat, take a piss,to breath, this body was made, but it was made with ALL the bells and whisles." At first daniel did not get what he ment, then it clicked. "Oh, well wait who made you?!" "My parents." he said while holding his shirt in a balled right This body was not the one I was born to, but the one I was remade in, I died and went to await my judgement. But before my turn came the Earth began to shake and a light beamed up from the ground, I had a feeling that the light had been made for me, that destiny awaited, and thus I ran. As I ran I saw oceans of souls both human and... other, race for it. When I reached it I was consumed by it then dropped into an ocean of screaming souls. I kicked and screamed but it was useless, as I gave up hope a voice came to me and all became quiet. I bobbed to the surfaceof a glowing red ocean and this voice said to me but one thing."Use what you recieve and prove to me you can save this world, that you will not be corrupted by this power, that you are a just man." His voice came from the black sky, and was as thunder. Then a single white light beamed down from and with that I awoke in this body."

As he finished his small speech he raised his right hand to snap his fingers a smile on his face, only stopping to ask, "How badly do you want your wife back?" First his eyes widend then he said," For her I would kill every goa'uld that exists with my bear hands, if I thought it would bring her back." "Great answer, oh and don't go to her bring her to you." Before he could ask what he ment, krosis snapped his fingers and daniel's body seemed to lock up, the lights were on, but nobody was home, krosis walked over to him and waved his hand infront of his face, no response, his eyes were distant, a million miles away.

As soon as Daniel heard the snap he was consumed by a white light, all around him was a white room that stretched on forever. To his left stood one pure white figure with a black cloud to give him an outline, its arms crossed, frowning, behind that figure an enormous floating stone door, he bore it no mind. To his right, his wife, she was there with her back to him, no more than twenty feet away. "Sha're!" he screamed but she did not hear, "Sha're!" he screamed again, but still she did not hear. Once more he yelled, pouring all that he had into it, his hopes, his fears, and the love he still felt for his wife, he yelled so loud and with such passion his voice bridged the stars and reached his wife, "Sha're!". Sha're heard a whisper and then it was gone. She heard it again louder this time but then it to was gone. Then came a voice that grew to a hurricane, she turned only to see her husband calling to her, and with a look of utter joy she ran to Daniel arms out reaching for the man she held so close to her heart. Daniel raised his arms to recieve her, tears of joy rolled down his face, as they embraced once more there was a great flash of red, and then Daniel was back on Mars, Krosis still standing there smile on his face. Daniel was stunned for a moment, but then he heard, "Daniel?" He turned completely around to see his wife who he had lost so many years ago.

"Now we begin!" Krosis yelled as the wind began to howl, Krosis quickly sunk into the rock beneath his feet, and the second he was no longer visible. The ground began to tremble as a great circle appeared around Daniel miles in diameter, and blue lightning erupted from the martian soil. Without warning the barrier that held in the air so they could breath was gone. Daniel thought, "This is the end." as he held his wife close, expecting any second to explode on this harsh airless world, but that moment never came. Then Daniel felt the wind, and the voice of Krosis rung in his head, "You will bear witness to my power, as l build this ruined world anew. Clouds began to form in the sky very rapidly, and just as quickly it began to rain. From the ground of this dead world did erupt all sorts of alien plants, then Krosis once again stood before daniel getting soaked by the downpour. "What i have done is force the core to start spinning again, I have melted the ice at the poles, and I am still filling the oceans, with every new plant that sprouts upon this world my power shall only grow, and now the plates." With that Daniel could feel power radiating off him, and then then trembeling of Mars grew even more fierce. "Lets get an arial view." Krosis said as he saw Daniel and his wife struggling to stay verticle in the mud and the shaking ground, the Martian rock cracked in a rough circle around them and then began to float."And something to keep off the rain and wind." Then another barrier covered them like an umbrela, and shielded them from the wind. Daniel looked around in wonder as the world he had always known to be dead, was blossoming with new life. Not to far away the ground beneath them on the surface split and groaned as enormous vines sprung from it they coiled around eachother until they formed what seemed to be a twisting trunk and at the top what seemed to be the top of a enormous white flower, bloomed to reveal a bright clourful blob that seemed to glow with inner light,"I'll send you back now.", "Thank you." Was Daniels only response.

(SGC)

Daniel appeared in the gateroom along with his wife, Krosis looking at a pocketwatch, "Your right on time, and in about 3 days, I will have the strength to accomplish my goal, and Mars connects." As he finished that sentence his skin seemed to glow, his eyes seemed so full of life and color, his swile was so warm, but Daniel knew there was something else in his eyes, loneliness and sadness. Then the general chimmed in, "I'm afraid I can not let you use this gate that long." "Oh I already considered that." He held his left hand out in front of him and the very air seemed to pulse with power, he turned to look at the stargate, he blinked and then there were two. "I'll take my leave now." and he was gone


	4. Take a stroll through time

**(Olympus, Throne Room, three and a half days later)**

"Krosis?" Exclaimed Hepheastus as he strode into the throne room. There in the center of the room stood Krosis with his new gate, hearing hepheastus call he turned to face him, the gate shuting as he turned. The first thing hepheastus noticed were the light bags under krosis' eyes. "You could use a good rest, how long since you slept?" he questioned "I haven't slept since I stood up from that circle."

Hepheastus stood but a foot away from krosis and exclaimed,"You may be the king but even kings need sleep!" Krosis did not argue. He was too tired.

"One last thing before I sleep, how goes the project?" Hepheastus in a none to humble tone exclaimed, "It was easy, I was done in two days!" Before answering Krosis snapped his fingers and on his throne a cushion of cotton grew from the chair for his back and ass, only to quickly be covered by a thick green leafy-plant substance, soft to the touch , along with another on the front of the throne. He went and sat upon his throne, he leaned back and his chair recliened.

"Do you like the chairs recliner setting?" "It looks comfortable." "Oh and before I forget one more thing, when I wake up bring it to me." "Very well sir." With that Hepheastus begain walking back to his workshop. While he was alone he was never alone, he always heard those within him. Although the one voice that screamed the loudest he could stand no more. Krosis outstretched his right hand and closed it in a fist, "For your crimes against creation I condem you to silent, lonely, eternal suffering in darkness, goodbye Gaia.", when he opened his hand again a small semi-translucent gold sphere about the size of a jumbo marble appeared.

Having far less noise in his head now, he could think more clearly, he could not destroy the stone, that would defeat its purpose. Instead he lifted the orb to the highest point of the ceiling with telekenisis. The marble bubbled and turned, the orb passed into the ceiling and quickly cooled hardening back into the proper pattern, as if nothing had ever happened.

With this krosis placed his hands behind his head, stretched, yawned, and within moments was fast asleep, and slipped into a dream, the sun setting behind him.

He stood near a small town but then he realized where he was, and when he was. He was in Pompeii, 79 AD, it was a little past noon, and mostly cloudy. He quickly restrained his power, realizing Gaia was still beneath his feet, least she wake early, here and now. He tread into town, many starred at him and whispered as he passed, he paid them no heid. As he walked he turned his head to look at the volcano only to see smoke rising from it, he stopped for but a moment to close his eyes and sense the day. "Exactly as I thought."

This was the day the city was to be destroyed, to this realization he remembered Daniel's words. "Hey wait arent you Krosis, savior of Pompeii." So he continued his walk until he reached the center of town. Then the earth began to shake, pots fell over shattering, many people held on to whatever they could to keep from falling, then the ashy-smoke began to erupt from the mouth of the volcano. Krosis had only one word for this situation "No!" he exclaimed throwing restraint to the wind. With only a small fraction of his power a barrier of green light that stretched to the sky was erected with a one mile cushion of air between the barrier and the edge of the town.

The cobble beneath his feet raised as it became a circular pedestal, the stone for a few feet around the pedestal was redistributed as he made the pedestal. It raised until it was about six feet tall, the stone began to carve itself into ornate patterns, by the time it was finished, word had spread across the whole city, a god is in the center of town.

So it was that the masses came to witness the god, Krosis still facing the volcano watched the smoke part around his barrier, then the lava began to flow. It to flowed around his barrier, Krosis turned to face his back toward the volcano. He raised his arms and in the area around the city many trees grew quickly, in only one place did they not, the road that lead out of town.

Looking down to the people of Pompeii Krosis said with a stern face as he lowered his arms, "This day you are saved, take not these gifts to ruin, but instead make the most of what you have been given. My name is Krosis, and from now on..." his expession softening " Love, be kind to one another, and charis all the days of your lives, good and bad, trust in God and surely peace will follow you all the days of your lives." The people were confused, they knew not which god he meant. Then he showed them, in their minds they were shown the truth, and many did fall to their knees, clasping their hands together thanking God for his grace, for sending his son and many other saviors to them.

But one man did not fall, he instead walked to the base of the pedestal and said, "How can we repay you?" many interrupted their own prayers wanting to know this anser themselves. "Every year on this day, celebrate your salvation, I will return." With this he smiled and his eyes did glow bright white, his skin became as stone, the brightness of his eyes did fade, the barrier became invisible but still it held, and all became black, he began to wake but not before he saw them celebrate, every year, on the date and time he became stone, his eyes did glow bright once more for one minute, he did see them celebrate, for all the days of their lives, as did their children, and theirs, so on, and so on, until one year they eyes did not glow, and there was great mourning but five days later, his eyes did glow as did the rest of him.

The light became brighter then the sun, when the light went out there stood one of their saviors made flesh once more. Then he woke with the sunrise. "HEPHESTUS, GET HERE NOW WE ARE GOING TO POMPEII!" Yelled krosis in a voice that could be heard throught Olympus, many were non to happy for the wake-up call.


	5. Insurmountable Distance

Heaphestus, rudely awakened from his along with the rest of Olympus, as soon as he had his clothes on and grabbed his latest invention he found himself back in the throne room a bit disorientated. "That was a bit wierd." He said while turning to see Krosis standing in front of his throne. "You ready?" looking down to Heaphestus' hand he saw the object he had so desired. "That's the love Machine?" It reminded him of a handheld fat monitoring device."

Heaphestus walked up to Krosis and raised the device up to him, grinning at his work. "Yes and before you ask I already tested it, and i asure you it works." Somewhat skeptically krosis asked "How exactly does this work?" "Simple you give it a small piece of your DNA and it will find your perfect match, there is a small needle on the top that is used to draw some blood, and it requires the power to do so it cannot store the neccesary the energy required without being the size of a large fridge." Krosis took the machine in his hands undaunted by the cost, he refused to live alone. He then procceded to slit his thumb open with only his index fingers nail.

"Where do i give it DNA?" "The top where the needle is." Krosis pressed his thumb to the spot and within seconds the machine sprang to life. On the machine's screen flashed the phrase INSUFFICIENT ENERGY! Seeing this krosis diverted energy from his body into the machine. He continued to do this at ever increasing rates until one minute later he said, "Heaphestus I have given this thing 20 Terra-watts, and it still says insufficient energy." Heaphestus looked krosis in the face and stated, "Thats not possible, there is no where this thing could look that would take that much power." "In that case don't get mad if i break it." Heaphestus was a bit taken aback by his statement, but he knew he could not break his machine.

Krosis turned all his attention on this device, this machine that would give him what he so desperately desire, a companion to spend his endless days with. He poured everything into this small device in his hands so much so that he involentarily began to float, and blood began to pour from his mouth, nose, and eyes. Although there was something unique about his blood as it flowed. Though once it was red now its was green and became as crystal before it hit the floor. Even with all this he would not relent, as if a million miles away he heard Heaphestus, "..stop your going to die!" For every ounce of power he gave to this machine he gave another to contain the power he let out.

Then in the distance he heard a crying voice. This voice he had never heard before, but he knew he had found who he saught. The screen on the machine began to zoom out farther and farther until it showed the earth, but still it zoomed out, it expanded its search untill seemingly all of creation was within its scope, but still it zoomed. As it settled for a moment, strange flat-square multi-color plates that wrippled like water could be seen. He knew these to be Mindplates every plate a dimension all its own. Then like pressing fastforward on a movie it moved over 1 plate to the right, and another, and another, again and again at ever increasing speed.

It did this for what seemed like an eternity, but was in fact 12 seconds, before it slowed and stopped on a plate. On the screen the words, "Target Dimension Found", appeared then it zoomed. It zoomed until only one thing filled its screen. A blue marble, Earth, closer, Britain, closer, London. But this london was ablaze with fire and light as the sun rose and the city burned. Its streets filled with countless bodies. It searched every nook and cranny of the city with lightning speed but still it did not find her. Then the phrases, "Target Not Found" and "Checking Pocket-Dimensions" appeared on the screen. Like lightning hundreds of images flashed on the screen in a matter of seconds. Until it settled upon a black world filled ankle deep with blood.

There on the screen a was a very tall and slender woman in her late teens with blue hair that fell below her knees practically to her ankles. On her face a pair of round spectacles, and behind them a pair of blue eyes wide with fear as she ran from he who had brought her here and now saught to end her for the final time. "Target Locked, Rip Van Winkle!" The machine boomed and seeing this Krosis did reach out. Seeing this he desired with all his heart and soul to be there. To be her savior. To be there for her! And so it was, the air crackled with green, blue, and yellow engery in a sphere around him. These energies poured from him at an ever increasing rate. As the energy did this it began producing sound, almost like music. Then it was that he did pierce the veil that seperates one dimension from another, and he raced forth the save her.

As he arrived in an instant the energies faded and he fell to the ground 200 ft below him. The ground did shake as he landed in a kneeling position, a small tidal wave of blood scattered in all directions away from him, his body still crackling with energy. About 300 ft away from him, Rip Van Winkle had noticed his entrance and ran with lightning speed to seek his help. The only way to get here was to be drank by the vampire, Alucard. But he, HE WAS DIFFERENT. He had arrived in light instead of clawing up from the blood that coated the surface of this world like so many others.

Within a few seconds she was upon him having jumped the blood wave his arrival had brought. As she came to a stop she screamed, "Help me!", Krosis was lovestruck but he could not let that get in the way of his mission. "What hunts you?" before she could answer she turned only to see a red light in the distance, then she pointed, "HIM!" Then it was that Krosis did step forth to embrace her and thusly he stated, "I came here to find someone to spend all my days with, to love and cheerish, I have found the one I wish to spend all my days with, and nothing will stand in the way of that mission, I love you." This came as a shock to R.V.W this man who had arrived in a flash of white light to this damned place had just pulled her close and said I love you, his green eyes reminded her of jade as she could not help but to feel she felt the same ,but she had little time to mull it over as then Alucard was within shouting distance. "Who is this? Have you come for her?" He yelled with glee, "I can't wait to taste your blood!" he exclaimed. Then it was that Krosis did relinqish his hold of R.V.W and step forth to oppose Alucard, who even now ran full speed toward his. He turned his head back to Winkle and said "I will prove to you how much I care." He then turned his head back to the matter at hand. Alucard a mere 100 ft away now.

Krosis did not flinch in the face of his enemy a tall, slender, grey-skinned man with hair as black as the sky above them, he wore strange black clothes, and moved like wind. When alucard was all but upon him he raised his right hand and as soon as he was within striking distance, bitch smacked him away to his right at three times the speed of sound. The force causing a great shockwave and yet another small tidal wave. Within the moment Alucard disappeared into the darkness, flying parralel to the ground by the force of the blow.

Krosis turned to the now blushing Winkle and said, "Shall we go home, my queen?" extending his right hand to her, she gingerly took it only to be brought into a tight embrace, and a passionate kiss, her eyes closing as she felt what she thought was impossible her heart began to beat once more, and surly it did flutter for him. He willed himself to be back on Olympus to return home, and it was as the door opened and in the heat of his kiss he failed to notice the hand on his shoulder.


	6. Watchman and children

Krosis stood about to step back to his own world through the door having broken off his kiss with his new love in tow, there on the other side was Hephestus although he seemed to be unmoving, then did he finally notice the hand upon his shoulder, her released Rip and swung to strike away Alucard, but he struck only air. Then a new voice from off to his left meet his ears much to the delight of Rip, "Whoa whoa, don't swing at me im just a messenger!" This new person said with a chuckle and a strong german accent. Krosis turned his head left preparing another swing but what meet his gaze was a blond boy with purple eyes. Seemingly in his mid teens with short brown shorts and a yellow shirt with many pocket, his left sleve was missing as if it had been torn off, he had a large scar on his neck that formed a cresent from jugular to jugular, not to mention his hair filled cat ears on the top of his head. Then Rip gasped and exclaimed,"Schrödinger its you!" as she exclaimed this she ran to embrace him. They both felt mildly awkward due to their height differences but cherished the moment all the same.

"So this is the one who made that very colorful entrance." said Schrödinger as he broke his embrace with Rip,"I would asume he is a friend of yours?" Rip replying, "Yes he's been my one of my only friends since i first joined..." She trailed off, obviously not wishing to finish that statement, then she gazed down and tore a necklace from around her neck, one he had barely noticed, it was a golden swastika on a golden chain. As she threw it down Krosis raced forward catching the necklace, clapping his hands together, mending the chain with a bit of alchemy unleashing the tell tale blue lightning and light. When the light show died down krosis presented the necklace back to her, to which she turned her head. She could not bear to wear it anymore, she raised her hand to slap it away not caring about the light show that had just occured, as her hand came down to slap it away she but glanced at it, to which her arm fell limp.

There in his had the chain was mended, simply mended, however what was once a golden swastika was now a small golden tree with the figure of a woman holding a musket standing under it with a small smile on her lips, and it was her, "How?" "I posses the power of Alchemy, to break things down and rebuild them as I please on the moleculer level. I saw many things from your life and your world while I held the device that allowed me to find you, even with how limited I am here I can see your musket is here." Her eyes grew wide after hearing this, it was then that Krosis gazed off to his left, raised his left hand and for a moment nothing happened, but then from the darkness flew a musket. Before he could catch it however Schrödinger was in its path and grasped it from the air himself, a blink and he was gone with the musket a quick turn Rip revealed him standing before her his arms outstretched presenting to her, her charished musket, after taking it into her arms and holding it tightly to her chest, tears of joy began to well-up from the bottom of her soul. Then is one fluid movement she drew both Krosis and Schrödinger into a heartfelt embrace before releasing them both.

Krosis once again presenting her the necklace, she then reached out and took it, holding tight her charished musket, and wearing her new necklace around her neck, once more tilting it up to and looking upon the small figurine of her she felt hope for a new start. Then came an unwelcomed voice, "Fight me like a real man!" All turned to see Alucard about half a mile away and closing fast. Krosis stepped forward and taking Heaphestus' machine and handing it to Rip stated, "Take Schrödinger and go through the door i'll deal with Alucard, I'll be right behind you." Rip did not want to leave her saving angel but she feared Alucard even more so she did what he asked, she took Schrödinger by his collar and raced through the door. As the end of Schrödinger's boots passed through the door the was great arcs of blue lightning as a sphere of stone erected itself around the door so none may use it. Then Alucard came to a stop mere feet from Krosis, "Now for a real fight!" as he said that he pulled from his coat 2 massive handguns, then he opened fire.

Krosis just stood with a smurk on his face. as Alucard emptied every clip he had into him. When he ran out, he dropped his guns, raced forward, and with a mighty air and ground shaking impact, his fist connected with Krosis' face. The force was such that all the blood on the ground for a quarter mile was blown away, and the ground shook slightly. Yet Krosis simply turned his head against the force of Alucard's fist against his face, Alucard was mildly amused by this, and thus began to smile .No longer smurking, and stating "Be gone." Krosis with a mighty punch like the punch of one Saitama, punched alucard in the chest, the ground did tremble as did the air, but when compared to the one caused by Alucard, this was several times greater. Then Alucard was just gone, there was a small "ahk" for half a second and then he was gone, tailed from a far by his sonic boom. Krosis looked at his fist and exclaimed with a triumphant cheer , raising his right fist into the air jumping a little, "ONE PUNCH!"

Krosis turned back to the sphere of stone and with even more blue lightning he carved a passage to his portal, as he stood at the precifous of his door he turned his head in all directions and stated, "Maybe I should come back here some day be a great place to bring speedsters, endless flat plane with really nothing to slow you down." Then he stepped back through his door, but he did not pop out the otherside as he should have, he once again found himself in a white void, but before him was no a floating door but a single figure.

Before him stood a Priest with short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, a defined squared jaw, light facial hair, and possesing a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. He is lean with broad shoulders and very tall, he wears round glasses, a large white cassock, grey pants, white shirt, white gloves, and a silver cross, which seems to glows, around his neck. He stood before him with a small genuine, warming smile.

Krosis stood before this large, imposing man, noting that this was likely divine intervention, as he should have arrived at Olympus, and this looked alot like when he had stood before truth, save that God and his door weren't there. "Well you're Gods messanger then? Well my name is Alexander Anderson, what might yours be?" Asked Alexander, bowing and placing his left hand on his chest, then standing once more. "My name is Krosis, that is not my original name, but seeing as my old life ended and I was given a new one, I gave myself a new one." "Ah well then, I cant say I approve of your choice but god chose you and so i will not judge." Waving his hand as to not seem impolite.

"I have a message from our father on high, "I know what you plan to do, don't alter these events, they are supposed to occur and you are not to alter history again." end of message. I have also been tasked to me your monitor and thusly where ever you go I go! And for my own curiousity what did you plan to do anyway?" Krosis took a long moment to absorb what he had just been told and formulate a response. "I planed to back track upon the chapters of history and kill Muhamad before he left the place, where "god" spoke to him, I wanted to bring back a few dead planets and their inhabitants, and one more thing I may still do." (A/N To any who read this and are of the muslim faith please dont overreact this is just a story.)

"I'll be honest." He began his face taking on a maniacal smile, "I would have loved to have seen that realized, think of how many heratics would have never been born, how many souls would have been saved from the fire!" He exclaimed raising his hands and face to the "sky" a mad smile upon his face, but then it was dropped as was his hands and he feel silent his next words being, "God has shown me many wonders of his creation and how he rules over the many versions of it all simultaneously, you would call it the multiverse, all that you see in every version of reality is run by our lord. Shall we go?" "Yes but we will be making a little detour before I go home, there is a little something i've seen that I wish to change." Alexander simply nodded deep in though, following Krosis to his door but before he passed through it he raised his hand, never stopping all the while, and the image changed. What was before him now was a dark bedroom with a large ornate king sized bed occupied by one older looking woman with long, straight, grey hair and one eye hidden by an eyepatch. He passed through the doorway followed closely by alexander.

Krosis took a few steps and stopped, the moment alexander exited the portal it shifted back to an image of the throne room with Rip and Schrödinger as slowly as aturtle descending to the floor, alexander continued to walk until he walked into him and blurted out, "Watch where you're standing you bloody fool!" Suddenly taking in his surroundings and noticing there was no reaction from anyone in the room even the sleeping woman. "She can't hear us, we are not walking on the physical plane." "Why are we here?" "To ensure a bloodline does not end." Placing a hand on Krosis' shoulder, he stated sternly, "You better not about to do what I think your about to do!" "I would do no such thing!" He pried Alexanders hand from his shoulder and with a flick of his wrist a small sticky note appeared in his hand with another flick a pen, he wrote on the note, "No more smoking, your expecting a boy." he then walked over to the door and stuck it to the seem between the door. This done he walked back over to Integra, and sat next to her upon the bed but his weight did not seem to affect the sheets, he placed a hand on stomach and a hand below and between her breasts, there was a brief and golden flash and the deed was done. Alexander asking, "What did you do?" curious as to the answer. "I removed the tar and such from her lungs, healed the damage, and randomized her DNA a little and now she will have a son. Lets go to my home, job is done."

Krosis once again stood before the door, he held up his hand and suddenly time equalized on each side, time began to flow at equal rates and within a moment Rip and Schrödinger hit the floor, Rip turning back to see what she could see if anything through the door. The look on her face was one of shock, she definently could see them, she just stood there mouth agap. Krosis reached behind him with one hand and grabbed alexander hurling him through the door. Before he even hit the ground a smile crept across Krosis' face as he turned to the window and saw the sun begin to rise, once more he turned to Integra and shouted "Good Morning Hellsing!" This roused her from her slumber and within a second she was sitting up had produced a revolver and was now firing at him, he simply pointed to the door, the sound of heavy running coming from the hall outside the door and jumping quickly through the portal as the door was kicked in, the portal snapping shut the second he was clear of the other side.

Alexander would not be pleased about being thrown through.


End file.
